NATAL NA CASA DA ÁRVORE
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Esta fanfiction vai descrever o Natal dos moradores da casa da árvore, logo após o episódio “Trapped”. Porém, esse Natal não poderia deixar de ter aventuras e mistérios intrigantes.
1. Capítulo 1

AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão). Algumas partes desta estória têm influência da lenda "A cruz do diabo" de Gustavo A. Bécquer.  
  
SPOILERS: "Trapped", "Unnatural selection", "Out of time".  
  
COMMENTS: Esta é minha primeira fanfiction, escrita em dezembro de 2003, graças à inspiração da época natalina. Peço que por favor, deixem seus comentários sobre este capítulo, ok? Review, please! E divirtam-se...  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Nasce mais um dia no paraíso perdido. A aparente tranqüilidade da manhã parece indicar que será mais um dia como tantos outros na casa da árvore, não fosse certa agitação dos moradores. Finn e Verônica estão muito contentes enfeitando toda a casa com arranjos florais, guirlandas e, não se sabe quando nem de onde, conseguiram improvisar uma pequena árvore de Natal.  
  
Challenger está completamente dedicado a seus experimentos. Mas não tentando consertar algum material estragado ou inventando novas fórmulas que os moradores da casa não entendem muito bem para que servem. Ele está preparando fogos de artifício, ou pelo menos, é o que pretende. Roxton já ajudou as "irmãs loiras" a pendurarem as meias ("e se Papai Noel aparecer na noite de Natal?", disse Verônica brincando) na sacada.  
  
"Vê, onde está Marguerite?", pergunta Finn.  
  
"Levantou de mau humor..."  
  
"Isso não é novidade, eu digo por que ela não quer nos ajudar com os enfeites? Com certeza o mau humor dela iria pro espaço."  
  
"O problema não é nos ajudar, Finn. Ela fica triste quando chega essa época porque é quando mais sente falta de ter uma família."  
  
"Eu agora me sinto muito feliz, porque vocês são a minha família", disse carinhosamente Finn, recebendo um lindo sorriso de Verônica.  
  
Roxton ao ouvir isso, sentiu-se ainda mais compelido a tornar este Natal o melhor de todos na vida de sua querida Marguerite. Antes era diferente, eles não estavam tão próximos e ele sentia a resistência dela à sua "invasão de privacidade"; mas agora que eles ficaram presos na caverna e seus sentimentos já estavam às claras ele sentiu uma necessidade que o devorava de tornar este, o melhor Natal da vida de Marguerite.  
  
............................................................................  
  
Ela tentava pensar em outra coisa que não fosse Natal, família, união... mas era impossível!!! Quantos Natais ela já não passou esperando, esperando...? Pareciam milhares, todos eles frios e vazios. Mesmo sabendo que agora tem amigos que a amam e principalmente, um homem que a ama apesar de todos os segredos de seu passado, ela ainda se sentia solitária e infeliz.  
  
Ela sabia que, se simplesmente sumisse esta noite, dormisse fora, os outros ficariam muito magoados. Principalmente Roxton.  
  
"Roxton, o meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante merece mais do que isso", ela pensou.  
  
Lembrou-se também de Summerlee. Sorriu. Ele sim soube ver seu lado mais humano, defendeu-a mesmo não tendo razões para isso e a tratou sempre como uma filha. Para os outros, sempre foi notória a maneira como Marguerite tratava o doce velhinho.  
  
"Não posso ficar aqui o dia todo. Preciso fazer alguma coisa que tome minha atenção, que me faça pensar em outra coisa, que afaste de mim esses pensamentos que só me provocam ainda mais as feridas que nunca cicatrizam", pensou ela enquanto terminava de se arrumar.  
  
........................................................  
  
"Marguerite? Você está bem?" apareceu repentinamente Lord Roxton.  
  
"Oh, John. Sim, estou. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"  
  
"Bom.. é... não gostaria de dar um passeio? Nadar? Fazer um picnic? Pode escolher o que você quiser, minha querida" ele disse com um sorriso encantador. "Mas o que é isso? Até parece que é Natal!" ela brincou. "Acho que seria bom fazer alguma coisa fora daqui mesmo. Vamos até às cachoeiras".  
  
Durante o caminho eles não puderam deixar de notar um vilarejo na campina, e ao longe, no alto da encosta, um castelo. Pela aparência, o povoado parecia ser de descendência espanhola, algo meio feudal. Tomados pela curiosidade, aproximaram-se para olhar melhor. As pessoas pareciam pacíficas, mas...  
  
"Roxton, talvez fosse melhor irmos embora. Esse é o lugar mais triste e sinistro que já vi nesses 3 anos de plateau."  
  
"Que isso Marguerite, onde está seu espírito de aventura? Temos que ver quem são nossos vizinhos. Ao menor sinal de perigo, vamos embora, eu prometo." Havia algumas casas queimadas, outras depredadas violentamente, atacadas, e as pessoas pareciam assustadas com alguma coisa.  
  
Encontraram um velho sentado numa praça e Roxton se dirigiu a ele:  
  
"Ehh... com licença senhor, mas que lugar é este?"  
  
"Este é o vilarejo de Bellver" ele respondeu sem dar muita importância aos visitantes, quase como se nem notasse a presença dos dois.  
  
"Senhor, por que há tantas casas destruídas? E esse jeito assustado das pessoas? Vocês estão com problemas?"  
  
O homem pareceu despertar de um sono profundo. "É tudo por causa do Senhor de Aragon. Todas as noites ele vem com seu bando e o resultado vocês já puderam perceber."  
  
"Senhor de Aragon?" indagou Marguerite. "E por que vocês não lutam contra ele?"  
  
"Porque ele já está morto. Vocês não podem entender... é terrível."  
  
"Bom, então conte-nos", disse Roxton.  
  
Então, ele começou:  
  
"Estas terras já foram propriedade do Senhor de Aragon, daqui até o castelo, há mais de três séculos. Era um homem frio, duro e que sentia prazer em torturar seus servos.  
  
Porém, um dia, começou a sentir-se entediado. Já não lhe dava mais tanto prazer torturar seus vassalos ou retirar mocinhas de suas casas durante a madrugada. Ele queria algo mais.  
  
Foi quando ocorreu algo inesperado, no mínimo: ele deu liberdade a todos os seus vassalos e deu-lhes a posse sobre todas as terras de sua propriedade (onde hoje é, inclusive, esta cidade). Juntou todo o dinheiro que possuía e com mais um grupo de cavaleiros saiu em busca de novas aventuras.  
  
Ninguém, a princípio, pôde acreditar. Mas pela primeira vez na vida todos puderam dormir em paz, sem a ameaça do Senhor de Aragon a rondar-lhes os sonhos.  
  
Se não há mal que não dure para sempre, tampouco acredito que haja bem que dure para sempre também. Depois de um ano o Senhor de Aragon retornou sem um centavo e ainda mais cruel do que antes. Reclamava a todo custo suas terras e escravos e, assim, com seu terrível grupo de cavaleiros, voltou a infernizar a vida de todos.  
  
Entretanto, ninguém mais estava disposto a viver nessa angústia, era preferível morrer se fosse assim. Então, numa noite, enquanto o Senhor de Aragon e seus homens estavam no castelo, depois de muito beberem, um grupo de homens do vilarejo, sem que os maléficos se dessem conta, fecharam todas as saídas do salão onde estavam e atearam fogo em tudo. Foi horrível.  
  
Porém, foi assim que se livraram, definitivamente, do senhor mais cruel que já se teve notícia..."  
  
"Mas se isso foi há mais de três séculos, como ele ainda os aterroriza?", perguntou Marguerite visivelmente intrigada.  
  
"É nesse ponto que eu ia chegar milady", respondeu o homem com a mesma tranqüilidade com que contava a história.  
  
"Pois então termine, o que acontece então?", disse Roxton.  
  
.................................  
  
Enquanto isso, na casa da árvore, chega Assai. Ela veio o mais rápido que pôde escoltada por dois guerreiros.  
  
"Desculpem chegar assim, vocês parecem muito ocupados, mas é urgente" ela disse quase sem fôlego.  
  
"O que foi Assai? Fale devagar? O que nós podemos fazer por você?" perguntou Verônica.  
  
"É sobre uma mulher da aldeia. Ela está há muito tempo em trabalho de parto e o curandeiro da aldeia já tentou de tudo... Eu vim pedir ao professor Challenger se pode me acompanhar e ver se há algo que ele pode fazer."  
  
"Não podemos perder tempo então. Verônica, Finn, me ajudem a separar algumas coisas no laboratório e partimos."  
  
"É, parece que os preparativos de Natal já foram pro espaço", completou Finn.  
  
"Agora não temos tempo para isso, duas vidas estão em jogo, vamos depressa", disse Verônica.  
  
.....................................  
  
"As pessoas começaram a dizer que o castelo tornou-se mal assombrado. Bom, mesmo antes disso, ninguém gostava de ir ao castelo e ele já estava abandonado, dessa forma, todos simplesmente continuavam a ignorar sua existência.  
  
Como eu disse, não há bem nem mal que dure para sempre. Anos depois um grupo de cavaleiros voltou a aterrorizar os moradores. E o pior é que o chefe deles usava a mesma armadura do Senhor de Aragon. Teria ele voltado? Não, era impossível, diziam, era certeza que ele estava morto. Seria seu fantasma? Ninguém sabia. O fato era que ele parecia ter voltado e ainda mais impiedoso que antes. O medo voltou a invadir os lares de Bellver.  
  
O mais sinistro veio a ocorrer quando num dos ataques à aldeia, foi abatido um cavaleiro do dantesco grupo. Muito ferido, ele contou-nos algo terrível: disse que antes, ele era o líder do grupo. Até que vieram parar no castelo abandonado. Lá, apareceu um cavaleiro misterioso dizendo que seria o novo líder e que quem estivesse contra, que o enfrentasse. Ele tornou-se o líder após matar dois dos melhores guerreiros do grupo. Quem iria contrariá-lo? Antes de morrer, o cavaleiro ainda disse o que o misterioso homem nunca tira sua armadura, não come, não dorme e só o que deseja é trazer o mal a todos. Essas foram suas últimas palavras, morreu em seguida o infeliz. Ninguém teve dúvidas de que o Senhor de Aragon, estava de volta.  
  
Após sucessivos ataques os camponeses de Bellver já não tinham mais esperanças de verem-se livres do maldito demônio..."  
  
"E vocês estão suportando isso de geração em geração, desde aquela época?????", Roxton não pôde mais conter sua indignação.  
  
"Ele havia sido capturado, mas conseguiu que o libertassem e agora está de volta ainda mais forte. E a noite começa a cair. É melhor que vocês deixem a cidade ou procurem um lugar seguro. Uma vez aqui, vocês correm os mesmos riscos que nós."  
  
"Roxton, o homem tem razão. Vamos embora e acampamos bem longe daqui já que a essa hora não chegaremos à casa da árvore antes do sol se pôr."  
  
Nisso o homem se retirou.  
  
"Ah Marguerite, você não vai me dizer que acreditou na história toda?"  
  
"Bom... eu não sei se o tal fantasma é verdadeiro ou não, mas o estrago que ele fez me pareceu bem real, para você não?"  
  
"Não se preocupe Marguerite, eu protejo você, ou já não sou mais seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante?" ele foi dizendo enquanto a abraçava carinhosamente e com um olhar tão doce que Marguerite não teve outra opção se não aceitar o que seu amor dizia.  
  
"John, você é o herói da minha vida e eu seguiria você a qualquer parte do mundo..."  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Estão gostando? Review!!! 


	2. Capítulo 2

NATAL NA CASA DA ÁRVORE  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão). Algumas partes desta estória têm influência da lenda "A cruz do diabo" de Gustavo A. Bécquer.  
  
SPOILERS: "Trapped", "Unnatural selection", "Out of time".  
  
COMMENTS: Lê, MUITO OBRIGADA por tudo! Se não fosse seu apoio eu provavelmente nunca teria começado a escrever e muito menos teria, digamos, o "atrevimento" de publicar em português!  
  
Mila, fiquei mto feliz por ter lido sua review! Eu tbem já estava cansada de lr tudo em inglês, acho que nós merecemos algo em português e espero que isso sirva de incentivo para que outras pessoas escrevam tbem. Ah e qto a sua pergunta sobre o Summerlee ter voltado... Acontece q qdo escrevi "Reencarnação" eu já tinha terminado esta fic de Natal. Então, são se preocupe com o Summerlee agora, qdo vc terminar a de Natal, irá descobrir como e pq ele voltou, ok?  
  
Spirita, contenha sua curiosidade ou vc pode passar mal rs... Estou cuidando sua fic, pq a minha curiosidade é imensa p/ saber o final!  
  
Review, please!  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
A noite chegou. Roxton estava tranqüilo, pensava que o tal cavaleiro fantasma talvez fosse apenas uma lenda. Ou algum grupo de desordeiros locais, quem sabe. Mas não Marguerite. Ela estava apreensiva, como se esperasse que algo acontecesse. Algo ruim.  
  
Como por encanto, a cidade foi envolvida por uma leve fumaça, enquanto soprava um vento gelado. E quando menos se esperava eles chegaram: um grupo de cavaleiros, com armaduras e armas medievais, montados em cavalos negros. A cena parecia retirada das lendas do Rei Arthur.  
  
Eles vinham destruindo e arrasando quem e o que encontrassem no caminho. "Já chega, é hora de fazer alguma coisa!!!" Roxton saiu como um louco atirando no suposto Senhor de Aragon. Mas nada parecia atingi-lo, ele se mantinha intacto. Num instante que pareceu eterno, acabaram-se as balas de Roxton e ele ficou sem ação, olhando para aquela criatura que teimava em morrer e que descia de seu cavalo para enfrentá-lo. Roxton agarrou um pedaço de madeira e eles começaram a lutar.  
  
Marguerite assistia a tudo, tentava ir ajudá-lo mas um dos camponeses a impediu de sair correndo atrás de seu amado.  
  
Enquanto isso, o caçador estava em desvantagem na luta. O Senhor de Aragon estava para feri-lo mortalmente. Então Marguerite golpeou o camponês e foi ao encontro dos dois.  
  
"Roxton!!! Não!!!!!!"  
  
O cavaleiro olhou-a e permaneceu imóvel.  
  
Ela também parou e ficou olhando, de boca aberta. Foi quando algo inusitado aconteceu: ele guardou sua espada e montou em seu cavalo, deixando Roxton no chão, não menos surpreso do que Marguerite. Os homens, como que a um comando invisível, o seguiram e eles desapareceram como por encantamento.  
  
"John, você está bem? Eu tive tanto medo de que você..." Ela correu para abraça-lo.  
  
"Marguerite?! O que foi que você fez? O que aconteceu?"  
  
"Eu não sei. Eu vim para te ajudar, e o cavaleiro foi embora, eu não sei por que".  
  
"Aquele homem só pode estar nos escondendo alguma coisa nessa história."  
  
.................................  
  
E realmente estava. O homem não havia contado que os camponeses, desesperados procuraram uma feiticeira para saber o que poderiam fazer para acabar com o Senhor de Aragon.  
  
Ela disse que conhecia uma oração mágica que poderia solucionar tudo. Para isso ela deveria ir até a aldeia e pronunciar as palavras, atraindo o fantasma. Mas essa não seria a solução definitiva. Ela o atrairia para uma caverna e então os camponeses deveriam fecha-la para que o espírito maldito nunca mais escapasse.  
  
Ao esconder dos últimos raios de sol, ela começou a pronunciar as palavras mágicas. E o cavaleiro apareceu. Veio caminhando e como ninguém podia ver seu rosto através da armadura, ninguém sabia que expressão ele tinha, mas quem iria se importar? A feiticeira foi se dirigindo à caverna e o fantasma a obedecia. Quando entrou, a porta foi lacrada, e os moradores de Bellver nunca mais ouviram falar dele.  
  
Até alguns meses atrás. Um grupo de homens desconhecidos (que Roxton concluiu serem exploradores como eles) estourou a entrada da caverna, à procura de tesouros. Mal sabiam eles que estavam desenterrando o mal que, há séculos, os ancestrais daquelas pessoas haviam lutado para que permanecesse longe da vida deles.  
  
"E quem era essa mulher?" perguntou Roxton.  
  
"Eu não sei. Há poucos relatos sobre quem ela era. Na entrada da caverna há inscrições que ela teria feito logo após fechar o monstro. Nós não sabemos o que querem dizer."  
  
"Então é para lá que nós vamos assim que amanhecer. Se existe alguém que pode ler isso, esse alguém é você, Marguerite."  
  
"Eu? Ir direto para a toca do cavaleiro fantasma? Sem chance Roxton!!!" "Marguerite..."  
  
"Está bem, está bem" ela respondeu com seu típico "bom humor".  
  
.....................................................  
  
Na aldeia Zanga, o parto foi complicado. Foram horas de muita agonia para a pobre e mulher e para Challenger também, pois sentia-se responsável pela vida dela e de seu filho. Mas felizmente, tudo correu bem. Challenger sentiu-se totalmente realizado quando segurou o bebê em seus braços, um lindo menino, forte, com grandes olhos negros, e o levou para fora da tenda, apresentando-o a seu pai e a todos da aldeia. Afinal, os zangas já davam por perdidas as vidas da mulher e de seu filho.  
  
Seguiu-se um grande festejo: muita comida, bebida e danças. E os exploradores sabiam que tinham que terminar de arrumar a casa da árvore e que essas comemorações se arrastariam até depois do Natal. Mas também sabiam que Natal não significa nada no universo daquelas pessoas e que seria uma desfeita ir embora, seria como não dar o devido valor àquelas pessoas que tantas vezes já provaram sua amizade por todos os moradores da casa da árvore.  
  
À noite, Verônica se afastou de todos e foi sentar-se onde não houvesse tanta agitação. Ela estava chateada, se é essa a palavra certa. Tudo estava perfeito, a não ser pela ausência de Ned. Esse era o problema.  
  
"Vê, você está legal?"  
  
"Oh Finn, é você. Estou, só queria ficar um pouco sozinha. Pensar."  
  
"Pensar em alguém?"  
  
"Você me conhece, não posso esconder nada mesmo", ela disse abraçando a amiga que havia se sentado a seu lado. "Sinto muita falta dele Finn, se ao menos eu soubesse onde ele está..."  
  
"Tenho certeza de que onde ele estiver, está pensando em você... Vê, depressa, uma estrela cadente, faça um pedido!!!"  
  
"Você sabe o que eu quero. O que você pediu?"  
  
"Eu já tenho tudo que preciso... vamos voltar para as comemorações?"  
  
"Está bem!!"  
  
............................................  
  
Marguerite foi suavemente despertada pelo canto de um pássaro. Quase se esqueceu de que não estava em casa. Mas isso não importava nem um pouco naquele instante. Ela estava ao lado do homem que amava e isso era tudo para ela.  
  
Ela levantou levemente seu corpo para admirá-lo. Ele ainda estava dormindo.  
  
"Meu Deus, como ele é lindo!!!" ela pensou e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver seu amado dormindo tão tranqüilo. Então descansou sua cabeça no peito dele, sem camisa. Ela pôde sentir as batidas do seu coração, sua pele, aquele perfume amadeirado irresistível; abraçou-o forte para ter certeza de que ele era real. "Como eu não poderia amar este homem?"  
  
"Bom dia minha condessa..."  
  
"Bom dia", ela sorriu em resposta. Ficaram um bom tempo ali, simplesmente desfrutando da presença um do outro, aproveitando aquela deliciosa sensação do despertar matinal.  
  
Marguerite levantou-se. Ela vestia apenas suas roupas de baixo. Quando ia puxando suas roupas repentinamente Roxton jogou-a na cama novamente e pousou seu corpo forte sobre o dela.  
  
"Onde você pensa que vai?"  
  
"John! Me vestir, nós não íamos à caverna assim que amanhecesse?"  
  
Com as duas mãos ele acariciou a cabeça dela e lhe deu um olhar que deixou- a sem ar. "Às vezes tenho medo de não poder dizer o quanto você é especial para mim. Eu te amo, Marguerite. Quero que nós fiquemos juntos para sempre."  
  
"Nós sempre estaremos juntos, meu amor."  
  
Há instantes em que as palavras sobram e esse foi um desses. As palavras foram silenciadas por um longo e apaixonado beijo.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	3. Capítulo 3

NATAL NA CASA DA ÁRVORE  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão). Algumas partes desta estória têm influência da lenda "A cruz do diabo" de Gustavo A. Bécquer.  
  
SPOILERS: "Trapped", "Unnatural selection", "Out of time".  
  
COMMENTS: Fiquei muito contente pelas reviews e mensagens no grupo de discussão! Para mim é uma novidade ter minhas estórias publicadas e lidas por pessoas q assim como eu, adoram TLW. Com certeza, escrevo com muito carinho.  
  
Rosa, pelo jeito você é tão curiosa quanto eu! Mas não se preocupe, em breve você vai saciar sua curiosidade! Estamos no terceiro capítulo e só vai faltar mais um (o quarto e último!). Você vai adorar, ficou muito meigo! :-)  
  
Jessy, continue mandando suas msgs, elas são um incentivo para mim!  
  
Mana, valeu por tudo! Pelo carinho, pelo incentivo, pelas dicas e pelas fotos, pena que não pudemos publica-las também. :-(  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
A caverna ficava a algumas horas de caminhada do povoado. Quando Marguerite e Roxton chegaram já fazia um calor infernal.  
  
"Parece que é aqui, Marguerite. Bom, as damas primeiro", disse o caçador dando uma piscadela super charmosa.  
  
"Não é uma boa hora para você ser um cavalheiro, Roxton. Veja, parece que essa era a 'porta' que fechava a caverna."  
  
Era uma pedra polida, com várias inscrições, bem como toda a entrada da caverna. Marguerite lembrou-se da caverna onde ela ficou presa com Roxton. Definitivamente eram muito parecidas, o que indicava também que esse lugar seria o túmulo onde aprisionaram o fantasma.  
  
Ela parou para tentar ler o que os sinais diziam. Ela parecia confusa.  
  
"Consegue ler o que está escrito aí?"  
  
"Sim, mas não consigo entender algumas coisas porque a explosão danificou alguns pedaços... é como ler um texto onde faltam frases. Ótimo!!!" "Mas está faltando justo o que precisávamos saber?"  
  
"Fala do fantasma, o que o velho da aldeia nos contou e de como ele foi aprisionado aqui e que jamais deveria ser solto. Fala de quem o aprisionou, mas este pedaço está faltando. Também estão aqui as palavras mágicas para aprisionar o demônio, mas..."  
  
"Mas o quê? Prossiga!" ele disse impaciente.  
  
"Mas elas só funcionam se forem pronunciadas pela predestinada."  
  
"Que predestinada?"  
  
"E eu que vou saber? É o que está escrito aí, eu só estou traduzindo."  
  
A essa altura eles estavam certos de que não haveria uma solução para o fantasma. Marguerite sugeriu que eles fossem embora, afinal, isso não é problema deles. Mas Roxton jamais permitiria isso, e ele tinha um plano. E para isso precisaria da ajuda dos camponeses.  
  
Na aldeia, os camponeses não estavam muito certo sucesso do plano de Roxton. Ele pretendia que todos saíssem da aldeia, ficando apenas os mais fortes para que o ajudassem a levar o cavaleiro para a caverna (eles seriam as iscas) e quando o fantasma entrasse, Marguerite teria que explodir a entrada e assim, ele estaria preso novamente.  
  
Mas o velho replicou:  
  
"Nós entendemos a intenção de vocês nos ajudarem. Mas isso não vai funcionar. O que manteve o fantasma preso por todo esse tempo não foi a caverna, mas sim as palavras mágicas e se não há ninguém que seja digno de pronunciá-las, então estamos condenados."  
  
"Mas que outra opção vocês têm?", perguntou Roxton. "É isso ou passar todas as noites esperando que esse pesadelo ambulante apareça, até que morram todos vocês."  
  
Os aldeões tiveram que concordar que não havia outra solução. Se morressem tentando, morreriam por algo digno: sua liberdade.  
  
....................................  
  
"Roxton, chega de bancar o herói. Se você estiver naquela caverna com o fantasma, eu não vou ter coragem de explodi-la e você sabe disso", disse Marguerite segurando os ombros de Roxton.  
  
Ele beijou-a suavemente na testa. "Não pense nisso agora, só faça o que deve ser feito, Marguerite. Eu nunca vou te deixar, está bem?"  
  
Então eles se abraçaram, mas ela ainda tinha medo.  
  
........................  
  
Quando o véu da noite começou a cair, todos já estavam em seus lugares: Roxton e alguns homens da aldeia a meio caminho da caverna, Marguerite esperando seu momento de agir, não muito segura se teria coragem de atuar quando chegasse a hora. O restante das pessoas da aldeia havia se refugiado bem longe dali.  
  
Um vento gelado começou a soprar. Quando a leve fumaça começou a chegar onde eles estavam, todos respiraram fundo: o fantasma estava chegando. Ouviu-se o galopar dos cavalos e eis que o fantasma e seu bando apareceram. Os camponeses foram direto nos cavaleiros do bando, deixando o cavaleiro para Roxton.  
  
O caçador atirava nele, mas era como se suas balas fossem de brinquedo. O cavaleiro cansou-se desse jogo e desceu de seu cavalo, sacando sua espada para atacar Roxton e veio violentamente contra ele. Roxton pegou uma espada de um homem que havia acabado de ser derrubado, mas sabia que essa luta ele não poderia ganhar, afinal, seu oponente já está morto e não se cansa nunca, e levando-se em conta a última vez, se não fosse Marguerite...  
  
Marguerite. Ao evocar a recordação de sua Marguerite ele se apressou e aos poucos ele começou a se livrar do cavaleiro e finalmente montou num cavalo.  
  
"Quer me pegar? Então venha!!! Venha atrás de mim, você não me assusta!!! Estou te esperando!!!" disse Roxton, e saiu em disparado, tomando o cuidado de olhar o que fazia o fantasma.  
  
O Senhor de Aragon montou em seu cavalo e começou a perseguir Roxton numa caçada emocionante, porém Roxton já estava bem à frente, apesar de o cavalo do fantasma parecer ter asas nas patas, tamanha era sua velocidade.  
  
Quando o caçador chegou à frente da caverna, soltou o cavalo e fez sinal para Marguerite. Não demorou muito para que aparecesse o cavaleiro fantasma, que, com uma voz que parecia saída das profundezas da terra, disse:  
  
"Ninguém jamais ousou desafiar-me ou enganar-me. Vais pagar caro por teu atrevimento" e desceu do cavalo com toda sua fúria disposto a acabar com o lord.  
  
"Será um prazer" ele respondeu ironicamente enquanto o atraía para a entrada da caverna.  
  
O cavaleiro foi rápido e partiu para cima dele sem dar-lhe tempo de entrar na caverna. Estava tudo saindo errado porque o cavaleiro pareceu perceber o jogo e começou a levar Roxton para fora da caverna.  
  
Marguerite assistia a tudo sem saber o que fazer. Roxton gritava para que ela explodisse a parte onde estavam pois já seria o suficiente para enterrar o fantasma (e o caçador também!). Mas ela não tinha nem reação. "Eu não posso fazer isso. E talvez nem funcione. Mas o cavaleiro vai matá- lo se eu não fizer nada. Droga, se o Challenger estivesse aqui ele saberia o que fazer", ela pensou.  
  
Não tendo outro recurso, Marguerite lembrou-se das palavras escritas na porta da caverna. Tudo bem que ela não era "a predestinada" mas entre explodir a caverna e matar seu amor, era melhor arriscar.  
  
Então ela saiu de onde estava escondida.  
  
"John!"  
  
"Marguerite, saia daqui, você sabe o que tem que fazer! Saia daqui!"  
  
Ela parecia que já não podia ouvi-lo mais. Ela sabia que seria arriscado e que poderia morrer também, e não havia muito tempo pois o cavaleiro já havia encurralado Roxton.  
  
Foi quando ela começou a recitar as palavras, meio insegura. Quando ela viu que o cavaleiro parou imediatamente, ela recomeçou com força. O Senhor de Aragon estava em suas mãos.  
  
Com suas palavras ele colocou-se em posição de submissão: guardou sua espada e curvou-se ante ela. Marguerite sorriu, ela mal podia acreditar. Roxton parecia não entender nada, caído no chão, sujo e um pouco machucado.  
  
A herdeira prosseguiu e o cavaleiro entrou na caverna. "Roxton! Levante-se! Vamos sair daqui e explodir tudo, vamos" ela disse levantando-o. Ela continuou pronunciando as palavras enquanto eles foram se afastando. Roxton acendeu o pavio e eles se abaixaram para se protegerem da explosão. E quando ela ocorreu, ao mesmo tempo, os cavaleiros do fantasma desapareceram, como se nunca tivessem passado de um horrível pesadelo. Os camponeses entenderam que o plano deveria ter funcionado, mas ficaram tristes por pensar que seus salvadores talvez estivessem mortos.  
  
Mas é claro que não estavam, e foi com grande alegria que eles foram recebidos na aldeia. Já era quase dia. E todos queriam saber como eles conseguiram.  
  
Quando contaram, todos ficaram muito surpresos. Até mesmo Roxton, que agora pôde pensar melhor no que ocorreu, não entendeu por quê as palavras funcionaram com Marguerite. Mas ela ficou disfarçando, como sempre, e foi se afastando de todos sem dar nenhuma explicação convincente.  
  
"Talvez o cavaleiro tenha percebido que eu sou muito perigosa" ela disse ironicamente antes de sair de fininho, como estava acostumada a fazer.  
  
"Marguerite" ele disse enquanto a seguia e agarrando-a pelo braço, "Marguerite, como você sabia?".  
  
"Eu não sabia John. Eu não queria e nem podia arriscar perder você. Então comecei a lembrar das palavras e quando me dei conta, já estava falando. E o resto você já sabe. Mas agora o que isso importa? Eu prefiro não tocar mais nesse assunto."  
  
Ele entendeu a mensagem. Pensou que talvez isso tivesse a ver com o fato de ela ser a reencarnação da tal sacerdotisa druida. Mas agora isso já não importava mais.  
  
"Bom, acho que devemos nos recompor para partirmos. Esta será a noite de natal e os outros já devem estar mais do que preocupados" ele disse abraçando-a.  
  
"Ah, o natal", ela pensou meio desanimada, mas não quis comentar nada desta vez.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Ummmmmm curiosos? Agora sim começa o Natal, propriamente dito... O que está reservado para Marguerite e Roxton? E os outros, o que vai acontecer?  
  
Estão gostando? Review! 


	4. Capítulo 4 final, finalmente

NATAL NA CASA DA ÁRVORE  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
SPOILERS: "Unnatural selection".  
  
COMMENTS: Finalmente chegamos ao final! Como será o Natal de R&M? Que presentes eles irão ganhar? Será que vai ser um Natal comum? Review, please! Eu não me lembrava do nome da rainha das fadas (se é que ela tem!) de "Unnatural selection", por isso tive que inventar: Katrina. Sorry!  
  
Ah e eu não sou pervertida (aliás, essas fics q já publiquei são bem lights, estou guardando as mais "quentes" para breve) mas novamente, tem cenas eróticas, ok?  
  
Capítulo 4 (final, finalmente)  
  
Chegando em casa, os exploradores se deram conta de que tudo estava exatamente igual a quando eles saíram. Os enfeites não haviam sido postos totalmente e não havia comida feita. Apenas um bilhete em cima da mesa. "Amigos  
  
Assai pediu para que a acompanhássemos até sua aldeia para ajudar em um parto. Seremos escoltados por guerreiros zangas, não há perigo algum. Mas não sabemos se voltaremos a tempo para o Natal, sentimos muito.  
  
Comportem-se bem, crianças!  
  
Challenger, Verônica e Finn."  
  
"Ah que bom, vão comemorar um nascimento enquanto nós ficamos aqui. Em lugar de um bom jantar, vamos comer frutas. Eu sempre quis ser vegetariana!" disse Marguerite visivelmente mal humorada.  
  
Roxton se sentiu mal. Ele entendia porque ela estava magoada. No fundo ela esperava que esse natal fosse especial, depois de tantos natais abandonada no orfanato, sem ninguém de sua família... e agora que ela começava a ter uma "família" eles também a abandonam. Roxton entendia tudo isso.  
  
"Marguerite, não pense assim. Pelos menos ainda temos um ao outro!" ele disse enquanto ela fazia aquela cara de "eu sabia que você ia dizer isso". "Por que você não vai tomar um banho enquanto eu preparo algo para nós? Demore o tempo que for preciso, você merece depois de tudo o que fez..." ele disse enquanto a abraçava pela cintura.  
  
Quando Marguerite chegou em seu quarto, sentiu uma agradável brisa, fresca e suave. Um delicado pó dourado caiu sobre ela e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, caiu desmaiada.  
  
Roxton estranhou o silêncio, já havia se passado um bom tempo e ele ainda não tinha ouvido ela fazer nenhum barulho, até sentiu falta de ouvi-la cantando debaixo do chuveiro; foi ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando chegou ao quarto dela, viu-a caída e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o mesmo pó dourado caiu sobre ele, fazendo-o cair também.  
  
"Hahahaha temos que ser rápidos, antes que eles acordem..." disse uma voz de menina.  
  
"Por onde começamos?" perguntou um menino.  
  
"Pelos enfeites, depois pela comida e depois as roupas deles. Depressa e façam tudo bem feito, certo?" a menina disse.  
  
Quem seriam essas crianças? Como entraram? O que queriam? A magia está presente no nosso mundo, por que não no platô, que é a fonte de toda a vida? A menina era simplesmente a rainha das fadas, que só voltou a ser fada graças à ajuda de Ned (principalmente, ao dar seu sangue), Marguerite e Summerlee. E sabendo da importância que essa data tem para os humanos, ela quis retribuir o favor...  
  
As crianças fadas trabalhavam rapidamente. Terminaram de enfeitar toda a casa da árvore e trouxeram muitos enfeites, arranjos, flores. A mesa estava perfeita: havia doces, castanhas, pães, frutas e um imenso peru assado, desprendendo fumaça de tão quentinho, parecia delicioso. Num passe de mágica, um dos meninos mudou a roupa de Marguerite para um lindo vestido branco: de alcinhas, longo, e tão leve que parecia flutuar no corpo dela. Seus cabelos estavam soltos. Em Roxton, o menino colocou uma calça bege, apertada (seu corpo ficou lindo), uma camisa branca e suspensórios. "Eles irão adorar", a fadinha pensou. "Nosso trabalho POR AQUI já está terminado, vamos embora." Ela mal terminou e Roxton e Marguerite começaram a despertar.  
  
"Mas que diabos aconteceu?" Roxton disse enquanto despertava, ainda meio tonto.  
  
"Mas... Roxton, o que foi que você... como.. Roxton, que roupas são essas?"  
  
Roxton também não sabia, e também estava sem entender nada.  
  
"Bom, você está muito bem, Marguerite" ele disse por fim. "Levante-se, vamos ver o que está acontecendo aqui, deve ter alguma explicação lógica para tudo isso".  
  
Eles foram cuidadosos para a sala e a surpresa foi imensa ao ver tudo arrumado, parecia um sonho.  
  
"Será que nós morremos?" ela disse com sua ironia habitual.  
  
"Não Marguerite, eu acho que não" ele sorriu.  
  
Em cima da mesa havia um bilhete.  
  
"Uma vez vocês me ajudaram. Vocês foram amigos. Amigos ajudam amigos. Estou retribuindo o favor. Sejam muito felizes... Katrina, rainha das fadas."  
  
Roxton não entendeu nada. Achou que fosse algum tipo de piada. Marguerite também não estava entendendo, mas se lembrou do episódio da mulher que dizia ter sido fada e que precisava do sangue de um virgem. Ela contou meio por cima a história para Roxton, lembrando-se que Summerlee disse ter visto a mulher transformada numa fadinha, mas ela e Malone não haviam acreditado. Era a única explicação "lógica" para o que estava acontecendo.  
  
"Parece que tudo que nos resta é desfrutar deste presente, não acha?" disse Roxton conduzindo-a até a mesa.  
  
Ela sorriu.  
  
"O que vai querer, minha rainha?" Roxton ofereceu para servi-la enquanto puxava a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.  
  
"Eu quero que você fique para sempre comigo John. Quero que este momento dure para sempre."  
  
Ele sorriu, sentou-se na cadeira ao lado e beijou-a. Um beijo tão romântico. Tudo estava perfeito, como se fosse um sonho. Mas não era!!!  
  
Eles experimentaram de tudo que havia na mesa. Por vezes um dava na boca do outro, trocando beijos e carícias. Riram muito do que estava acontecendo e de tudo que já haviam passado de bom no platô. Quando a meia noite foi se aproximando, Roxton disse:  
  
"Bom, parece que já é hora da troca de presentes" e sorriu para ela.  
  
"Eu estava ansiosa por isso! Pensei que não fosse conseguir esperar pela hora certa."  
  
"Oh Marguerite, não consigo imagina-la ansiosa dessa maneira."  
  
Começaram a sorrir e correram para seus quartos para buscar seus presentes. Voltaram cada um com uma caixinha pequena, embrulhadas em lenços de seda, foi a única coisa que conseguiram para fazer os embrulhos.  
  
Eles não conseguiam parar de rir quando se sentaram lado a lado no sofá. Estavam realmente muito felizes.  
  
"John, eu estava com um pouco de medo de lhe dar este presente. Eu não sabia o que você pensaria disso e na verdade..."  
  
"Eu só posso esperar um presente de você meu amor. Que você diga sim" então pela primeira vez ele ficou com medo. Teve medo da resposta dela. Tentou consertar "Pelo menos diga que vai pensar Marguerite".  
  
"Roxton, do que você está falando?", ela perguntou assustada.  
  
Então ele abriu seu embrulho e de dentro de uma caixinha de madeira ele tirou um lindo anel dourado, com um imenso diamante. Ele havia passado meses tentando fazer essa surpresa para Marguerite e contou com a ajuda de Challenger para que pudessem fabricar o anel, escolhendo materiais puros. E não foi fácil deixar que ela não percebesse as idas de Challenger às cavernas para procurar ouro!!!  
  
"Marguerite, quer se casar comigo?" ele perguntou por fim decidido.  
  
Ela ficou um pouco surpresa. Ela não estava esperando pelo pedido formal, afinal eles já estavam dormindo juntos, apesar de ela no fundo desejar isso mais que tudo, não esperava por um pedido formal.  
  
"Eu... bom.. Roxton... você... EU ACEITO!!!"  
  
Ele mal pôde acreditar que depois de três anos atrás dessa mulher, finalmente ele havia conseguido penetrar no coração de Marguerite Krux. Não, Lady Marguerite Roxton. Só de pensar no som que fazia "Lady Marguerite Roxton" ele ficou extasiado.  
  
Se abraçaram bem apertado e não paravam de sorrir. Não poderia haver nada no mundo que destruísse esse momento. Nada.  
  
"John, será que agora eu posso dar o MEU PRESENTE?" ela perguntou.  
  
"Ah Marguerite, que outro presente você poderia me dar? Confesso que tive medo de você recusar minha proposta, mas agora não. Estou imensamente feliz, nada mais no mundo pode ser melhor do que isto. Melhor do que nós."  
  
"Isso é o que nós vamos ver" ela disse baixinho sorrindo, entregando-lhe o presente. Ele abriu. Era uma caixa de charutos.  
  
"Oh Marguerite, não posso imaginar como você acharia que uma caixa de charutos me deixaria mais feliz do que a sua resposta, apesar de..."  
  
"Você vai ser papai. Vai ter um filho. É o presente que eu tenho para lhe dar. O maior de todos" ela disse sorrindo, esperando a sua resposta.  
  
"Marguerite, um filho?" Ele levantou-se levando-a pela mão. "Um filho?" Então pegou-a no colo e começou a gira-la pela sala. "Um filho! Eu vou ser pai! Nosso filho! Marguerite, você não poderia me fazer mais feliz" ele gritava, como o homem mais feliz do mundo.  
  
Então levou-a para o quarto dela, pousando-a na cama. Ela ficou olhando para ele. Então ele abriu botão por botão de sua camisa, enquanto sorriam um para o outro. Marguerite nunca o havia visto tão feliz.  
  
Ao ver seu tórax, sua barriga tão bem delineada, seus ombros, ela pensou "Eu nunca me cansaria de olhar para ele". Aquele cheiro de homem a excitava demais. Do homem que ela amava.  
  
Ele terminou tirando a calça também e deitou-se ao lado dela. Beijou sua mão e disse "Eu te amo Marguerite".  
  
"Te amo Roxton."  
  
Então ela ajoelhou-se na cama e tirou seu vestido, mostrando seu corpo para o amor de sua vida. Roxton mal podia se conter, ele estava adorando tudo aquilo.  
  
Quando ela terminou de se despir, ele puxou-a para perto de si, abraçando- a. Então começaram um ritual de amor e magia. Roxton, com suas mãos e lábios, explorou cada centímetro do corpo dela. Marguerite se contorcia, em movimentos cada vez mais prazerosos. Então ela pediu, implorou: "John, faça amor comigo".  
  
Como se recebesse uma ordem, Roxton deitou-se por cima dela, beijando seu seus lábios, seu pescoço e um pouco mais abaixo, com muita paixão e desejo. Ele estava completamente fora de si. E assim eles se amaram a noite toda, tornando-se apenas um.  
  
..........................................  
  
Marguerite acordou com barulhos no portão da cerca elétrica. Os outros estavam chegando. Ela lembrou-se vagamente da noite passada, teria sido um sonho? Ela olhou para Roxton, dormindo, tão tranqüilo, tão lindo. Olhou para o chão e viu as roupas deles. Não, não havia sido um sonho: lá estavam as roupas brancas que haviam aparecido misteriosamente e ela lembrou-se do pedido de Roxton e sentiu o anel em seu dedo. Definitivamente, não era um sonho.  
  
Então ela vestiu rapidamente seu hobby e saiu para receber os outros.  
  
"Roxton, Marguerite, chegamos!" gritou Challenger.  
  
Todos pararam porque era inevitável não notar a arrumação da casa. Eles acharam que os dois haviam feito isso. Então Roxton veio muito tranqüilo e feliz enrolado em um lençol.  
  
"Marguerite eu ouvi... oh Challenger, Finn, Verônica eu... vocês.. é... com licença" ele saiu correndo, muito constrangido.  
  
Finn e Verônica não agüentaram e não conseguiam parar de rir. Challenger estava tão envergonhado quanto Roxton.  
  
"Parece que vocês tiveram uma noite e tanto hein?" disse Finn. "Talvez devêssemos ter demorado um pouco mais hahahaha". Verônica teve que se sentar no sofá para poder rir melhor.  
  
"Anh, com licença..." Marguerite disse também constrangida, o que provocou mais ainda o riso das loiras.  
  
...........................  
  
Depois que todos estavam "recompostos", Marguerite e Roxton contaram sobre a vila de Bellver e também sobre o que aconteceu na casa. Bom, não tudo, é claro. Contaram sobre o desmaio, as roupas, a arrumação e a comida, ah e claro, do bilhete. Mas todos perceberam que havia algo mais, principalmente pelo anel de Marguerite. Só Challenger sabia dele.  
  
Todos ficaram bastante surpresos.  
  
Desejaram-se feliz natal e até trocaram alguns presentinhos. Coisas que haviam recolhido aqui e ali.  
  
Marguerite estava radiante. E Roxton se sentia realizado porque sabia que aquele natal havia sido o melhor da vida de Marguerite. E pensar que ele havia contribuído para isso lhe dava uma ótima sensação.  
  
A normalidade foi rompida por gritos lá de baixo.  
  
"Tem alguém em casa?"  
  
"Malone!!!!!!" Verônica gritou.  
  
Eles correram para a sacada e lá estavam Summerlee e Malone. Todos correram para baixo.  
  
Agora a família estava completa novamente.  
  
Malone contou que estava vivendo em uma caverna, refletindo sobre sua vida. Disse que a casa lhe trazia muitas lembranças da garota da selva, que ele não sabia se havia voltado. Por isso ficou isolado. Contou que de repente um vento começou a soprar e ele se viu em frente a casa, com Summerlee a seu lado.  
  
E Summerlee disse que a história era longa, que depois entraria em detalhes, mas que depois de cair no rio, foi achado por um povo muito amigável que vive por dentro daquela imensa cachoeira, que cuidou dele e o acolheu. Mas ele não sabia como voltar, a saída não era tão simples quanto a entrada. Foi quando ocorreu o mesmo que com Malone e ele apareceu frente à casa.  
  
Depois dos relatos fantásticos, Marguerite foi para a sacada, o olhar perdido na imensidão daquelas selvas.  
  
"Marguerite, você está bem?"  
  
"Eu estava pensando..."  
  
Ele por um instante teve medo de que ela estivesse arrependida. Ele preferiria morrer a ouvir algo assim.  
  
"Vamos precisar de um espaço maior para nós, não acha?" ela disse sorrindo.  
  
"Eu acho, minha rainha, que você terá tudo que desejar. E eu vou satisfazer todos os seus desejos. E os seus também" ele disse acariciando sua barriga. "Eu daria um castelo nas nuvens para você Marguerite, porque você é o meu maior tesouro".  
  
Então se beijaram. É, realmente tudo havia voltado ao normal.  
  
FIM!!!  
  
E então, valeu a pena esperar pelo final? Gostaram? Review!!! Agora sim dá para ir para "Reencarnação", explicada a volta do Summerlee rs... 


End file.
